O Verdadeiro Passado de Kagome
by sakura227
Summary: Kagome mentiu sobre seu passado, agora nos seus 18 anos vai revelar sua verdadeira identidade aos seus amigos.Onde Sesshoumaru entra nessa história?
1. Palavras Sem pensar

Havia se passado quase 3 anos que caçavam Naraku, mas essa batalha havia finalmente terminado. Logo Kagome estava prestes a completar 18 anos, quando isso acontecer irá revelar suas mentiras sobre seu passado, sua verdadeira forma.

Kagome estava caminhando ao redor do acampamento, onde todos estavam dormindo, menos Inuyasha, afinal havia fugido para encontrar Kikyo depois do termino da batalha contra Naraku. Aprofundando-se a floresta kagome pensou em contar para Inuyasha que apenas seriam amigos por motivos de um grande segredo sobre o seu verdadeiro passado, pois havia mentido sobre isso.

Kagome avistou Kikyo falando: - Inuyasha você deve escolher entre mim e a Kagome! Portando fale-me sua decisão!

Com essas palavras Kagome bloqueou sua precença em uma barreira, escondendo-se em umas moitas. Inuyasha nem percebeu a presença da miko e disse: Eu quero você, minha Kikyo!

Kagome não havia se importado até que Inuyasha falou sem pensar as seguintes palavras: - Kikyo, eu te amo, não a Kagome, eu só a tinha usado para encontrar as partes da joia que aquela retardada havia quebrado!

Kagome quando ouviu as palavras de Inuyasha gritou: - Seu baka! Vai para inferno com esse pedaço de barro! seu mentiroso desgraçado, nunca mais apareça na minha frente, eu era sua amiga, você só me enganou!

Logo ela saiu correndo de volta ao acampamento para se despedir de seus amigos e pegar seus pertences para chegar ao seu novo destino antes que fizesse 18 anos.


	2. A Companheira de Sesshoumaru

KAGOME:

Eu estava correndo de volta ao acampamento, sem olhar para trás com meus pensamentos de pura raiva sobre Inuyasha, pois ele havia me enganado para se aproveitar de meus dons de localizar a joia. Eu possuía a Joia nesse momento e não deixaria aquele hanyo pega-la de mim só para tornar-lo um youkai completo.

Quando cheguei ao nosso acampamento todos estavam dormindo. Shippou estava dormindo juntinho com Kirara, e Sango estava abraçada em Miroku, ela já havia me contado sobre namoro dos dois, mas todos pareciam tão tranquilos, então decidi deixar um bilhete ao invés de acorda-los. Após escrever a carta, peguei meus pertences, sumindo na escuridão da floresta sussurrando: - Tchau amigos, os vejo mais tarde!

NARRADOR:

Rim já não tinha mais oito anos, ela tornou-se uma pré-adolescente muito inteligente e já havia amadurecido bastante que até impressionou Sesshoumaru. Rim ainda continuou viajando com Sesshoumaru e Jaken, porem não sabendo de seus novos objetivos ela perguntou: - Sesshoumaru-sama qual é o nossa meta agora ja que Naraku foi destruído?

Sesshoumaru ergueu sua sobrancelha olhando-a frio pelo canto dos olhos e a ignorou com um olhar triste não respondendo sua pergunta. Rim vendo-o sair do local parecendo um cãozinho abandonado sem dizer nenhuma palavra perguntou a Jaken se tinha feito alguma coisa que seu pai adotivo não havia gostado.

RIM:

Jaken que não tinha tolerância comigo respondeu com frieza: - Você lembrou-o da sua esposa desaparecida que ele esta procurando-a a quase 18 anos! Por esse motivo ele está mais frio do que o normal!

Fiquei surpresa que meu pai tinha uma companheira, pois achava que com essa frieza que têm em seu coração, nunca havia amado alguém, mas agora eu finalmente intendi o motivo de seu coração estar gelado, pois havia perdido seu grande amor. Acabei perguntando em um murmuro a Jaken: - Nós estamos atrás dela agora? Como ela desapareceu?

Jaken respondeu: -Sim, estamos atrás de Kioko, a esposa de Sesshoumaru, filha do Senhor e da Senhora das terras do norte que foi capturada por uma bruxa inimiga de seus pais atrás de vingança, porém não acredito que ela esteja viva!

– Nossa! -Respondi encabulada com a história triste que meu pai estava vivendo, fazendo-o sofrer a ponto de estar com uma carinha de cachorro abandonado!

–Pode me contar com mais detalhes depois? - Perguntei a Jaken

E ele afirmou com a cabeça

Fiquei pensando por um tempo como ajudar meu pai


	3. Relembrando o Passado

SESSHOUMARU

Olhei para o céu pensando na minha esposa amada desaparecida, pois já faz quase 18 anos dês daquele dia terrível.

Eu demonstrei fraqueza hoje, pensei na Kioko novamente, há quanto tempo não a vejo, com seus olhos dourados intensos cor de mel, com seu quimono rosa clarinho roçando contra minha pele gelada e eu aqui perdido na vida a sua procura sem sentir seus lábios quentes e suaves nos meus. Eu a amo mais do que minha própria vida, eu vou procura-la até o fim de meus tempos.

Olhei para o céu e novamente e ela ainda estava na minha cabeça. Senti o cheiro daquela humana do Inuyasha, ela era uma miko poderosa e até meio bonita, porém não senti o cheiro do hanyo maldito. Ela estava com o cheiro muito parecido da minha mulher, logo dei um tapa mental em mim, estava pensando besteira, pois uma mera humana não se compara a minha amada Kioko.

Resolvi ir atrás dela, pois senti a presença de um youkai poderoso se aproximando, pois poderia machucar Rin. Acho que não foi só o youkai que havia me chamado atenção, mas sim a aquela Miko que lembrava minha companheira.

KAGOME:

Eu estava pela floresta, lembrando-me do que havia acontecido entre mim e Inuyasha, já que meu aniversário estava chegando eu estava com meu sangue fervendo de raiva dele. Todos achavam que eu o amava, mas era tudo uma farsa eu já amará outra pessoa e para mim Inuyasha era só um amigo, pelo menos eu achava que era meu amigo, até descobrir seu fingimento.

O homem que eu amava ele havia sido arrancado de mim há muito tempo. Eu o recuperarei apenas quando eu fizer meu décimo oitavo aniversário.

Eu o observo a três anos, mas ele não me reconhece, pois eu estou diferente do que eu realmente sou e vejo que ele ainda me ama, mesmo depois de todo esse tempo distante que passou mais lento do que a dor da morte.( vocês devem já ter uma ideia de quem eu sou)

Eu vou contar-lhes minha história: TUDO COMEÇOU HÁ 30 ANOS, QUANDO MEUS PAIS MATARAM O COMPANHEIRO DA BRUXA KOYARA, POR SUA TRAIÇÃO. O ÓDIO POR MINHA FAMILIA A CONSUMIU POR INTEIRA. QUERENDO SE VINGAR, ANOS DEPOIS, ELA ENTROU DE PENETRA NO MEU CASAMENTO COM SESSHOUMARU, E UM DIA DEPOIS ELA ME ENVIOU PARA O FUTURO TRANFORMANDO-ME EM HUMANA BEBÊ, MAS COM MEUS PODERES DE MIKO CONSEGUI REVERTER O FEITIÇO, PORÉM APENAS QUANDO EU TIVER 18 ANOS VOLTAREI A MINHA VERDADEIRA FORMA. MESMO ELE ME ODIANDO, POR NÃO ME RECONHECER NA FORMA HUMANA, AMO-O DO MESMO JEITO, SESSHOUMARU MEU ÚNICO AMOR. :D

Depois de seguir um distante caminho pela floresta densa eu estava cansada, pois o meu corpo humano não era considerado fraco, mas precisava descansar e avistei uma fonte termal. Resolvendo tomar um banho me despi e relaxei nas águas quentes, acabando dormindo Tranquilamente.

Acordei assustada com o barulho do vento, vesti rapidamente minhas roupas ainda da era moderna, resolvendo ir a vila que eu avistei no começo da manhã.

Quando cheguei à vila, várias crianças se aproximaram e disseram ao mesmo tempo: - Uma miko para ajudar a expulsar o Youkai da vila! - Eu dei um sorriso meio amarelo e aceitei ajudar aquelas pessoas, mas antes de procurar o monstro fui a cidade comprar quimonos novos.

Comprei as minhas roupas novas, por exemplo, um quimono rosa claro parecido com os que eu usava antigamente enfeitado com rosas vermelhas do campo, eu usava quando eu ainda vivia ao lado de meu Sesshy-sama.

Logo fui caminhando a procura do urso demônio, olhando para o céu recordando do meu passado, dos meus pais e pensando se eles estavam procurando-me até os dias de hoje, também pansava em Sesshoumaru se ele ainda acredita que ela esta viva e a ama ou havia seguido em frente e de repente comecei a chorar pensando na possibilidade de ele ter outra mulher.

Eu me distraí abrindo um grande sorriso quando vi Sesshoumaru e o youkai me atacou por trás, fazendo-me sangrar pelas costas e disse murmurando : - Sesshy-sama...!


	4. Ajuda de Sesshoumaru

SESSHOUMARU

Eu tirei minha espada da bainha e matei o Youkai em frações de segundos, mesmo sem um braço. Olhando para o chão encarei a miko e perguntei-me: - Como ela sabe do meu apelido dado por minha esposa? Quando a olheime incentivei para ir o mais rápido possível atrás de Kioko, mas eu a levei junto, pois Rim estava com problemas com a puberdade e precisava de uma figura feminina para ajuda-la.

Peguei a garota no colo,com dificuldade, levando-a comigo nas minhas costas, imaginado quando encontraria minha amada.

INUYASHA

Estava encabulado com o que Kagome havia me dito, eu nunca tinha a visto tão magoada e irritada, mas naquela hora que eu estava com Kikyo, mentindo para ela, pois eu queria escolher Kikyo, mas não desejava me distanciar de Kagome por causa do ciúme de minha amada. Eu me sinto meio arrependido por isso, pois oque eu temia aconteceu.

Despedi-me de Kikyo e fui caminhando em direção ao acampamento para encontrar com meus amigos para explicar o ocorrido.  
Pensando no que Kagome ia me dizer de tão importante.

NARRADOR

No acampamento de Inuyasha seus amigos haviam acordado e Sango perguntou a Inuyasha: - Onde está Kagome Inuyasha?

Inuyasha olhou com uma cara de cão arrependido falando: - Eu estava falando com Kikyo e Kagome chegou para me dizer alguma coisa enquanto eu estava falando besteiras para Kikyo!

–Que tipo de besteiras Inuyasha? Repreendeu Sango

–Eu menti a Kikyo que eu havia usado Kagome para encontrar os cacos!

Sango ficou com uma cara de raiva, porem só estava preocupada com amiga que sempre acabava sofrendo por Inuyasha. E sango não sabia que seu amor por Inuyasha era só uma atuação bem feita.

Shipou falou sarcástico: - Inuyasha você é mesmo um retardado por deixar minha mãe, você é burro mesmo!

Inuyasha rosnou enquanto Miroku riu da piadinha de Shipou, pois ele ainda era meio pervertido.

O hanyo suspirando murmurou e todos escutaram de boca aberta: - Foi tudo culpa minha!

O grupo espando pela atitude de Inuyasha ao dizer verdade a eles que Kagome havia fugido por culpa dele, pelo motivo dela achar que Inuyasha estava falando a verdade a Kikyo. Eles decidiram ir atrás dela e traze-la de volta ao grupo, pois Inuyasha queria se explicar e eles sabiam que ela ainda estava nesse tempo, porque o poço havia sido lacrado.

Logo partiram em busca dela, Inuyasha cheirando o rastro deixado pela garota na estrada.

SESSHOUMARU:

Eu vi a miko acordando dizendo: - Sesshy-sama é você!

Eu rosnei e disse: - Não me chame assim, como ousa você não tem esse direito, Miko!

Ela estava rindo, porém não conseguia ficar bravo com ela, e fiquei pensando como ela sabia desse apelido e perguntei: - Donde tiraste esse apelido?

Ela sorriu novamente e falou: - Eu que inventei! Algum problema?

– Sim, não me chame assim humana do Inuyasha! Respondi com uma expessão gelada.

Agora ela franziu as sobrancelhas e gritou chorando , pois não sabia que Sesshoumaru, seu amor, poderia ser tão ingênuo e grosso: - Eu não sou humana do Inuyasha seu grosso, não me chame assim!

Eu a olhei encabulado por sua falta de respeito e notei que aquela miko era diferente, tinha o aroma quase igual a minha mulher e a mesma falta de respeito com estranhos. Com esse acontecimento fiquei pensativo, lembrando-me da minha amada.

Eu continuei a seguir o caminho a ignorando totalmente, ela mesmo assim sorriu novamente e percebi que ela também tinha uma grande tolerância comigo e foi andando atrás de mim. Ela não falou nada durante o caminho inteiro, mas percebi que ela estava me olhando com carinho e eu virava a cabeça a ignorando, mas ela não se importava.

Quando cheguei ao acampamento com ela avistei a Rim com um sorriso enorme por avistar aquela humana comigo.

RIM

Eu vi a Kagome com meu pai fiquei impressionada, mas feliz, porque ela era doce e gentil, podendo até fazê-lo esquecer de sua esposa desaparecida. Quando de repente dei um sorriso involuntário e corri em direção a eles gritando: - Kagome! Sesshoumaru!

Ela estava sorrindo para mim e dizendo: - Rim Chan estou feliz em vê-la, como você cresceu garota!

Eu perguntei docemente: - Oque você está fazendo aqui?

Quando ela ia responder, Sesshoumaru a cortou dizendo: - Ela vai nos acompanhar e ajudar você com suas mudanças!

Kagome falou sarcastica com uma cara sedutora a Sesshoumaru: - Então não vou ser sua prisioneira!

Meu pai se virou fingindo não ter escutado seu comentario ironico, mas ele fez uma cara como se estivesse se lembrando de minha ´´mãe´´, Será que essa meniana a lembrava? perguntei mentalmente a mim mesma, afinal nunca tinha conhecido a companheira dele. Eu fiquei contente por ela estar com a gente e meio atordoada pensando se a esposa de meu pai iria gostar de mim quando a achasemos.

Eu dei de ombros sorrindo alegremente, pois agora teria uma companhia agradável. Quando vi os dois estavam se afastando um do outro, porém eu vi a cara de apaixonada dela em direção ao Sesshoumaru. Fiquei espantada, pois sempre achei que ela amava Inuyasha ,aquele cão vira-lata, mas percebi pela sua expressão que ela o usava como marcara para esconder seu amor pelo meu pai. Fiquei mais feliz, porém achava que meu pai não daria muita atenção a ela e isso me deprimiu.

Eu já não era aquela pequena Rim de 4 anos atrás, já tinha 12 anos e tinha uma mente um pouco mais avançada para minha idade, mas ainda era uma criança e queria ajudar o Sesshoumaru a encontrar sua companheira, porém também gostaria de ajudar Kagome com seu amor pelo meu pai, eu estava em duvida em relação a isso.


	5. A Carta

KAGOME:

Havia voltado para Sesshoumaru, mas de uma forma indesejável, pois eu ainda estava no corpo de humana e ele não sabia que eu era sua companheira que estava dedicando a vida para achar.

Rim estava viajando com ele, como sempre eu adorava a companhia reconfortante daquela garotinha que foi sempre uma filha para mim como Shipou. Ela ficou feliz que eu estava junto com ela, pois eu acho que ela deve ficar muito quieta, porque Jaken é muito grosso com humanos e Sesshy-sama não é e nunca foi muito de falar, eu que havia derretido seu coração de gelo, mas sem minha presença ele começou a se solidificar.

Depois que Sesshoumaru foi se afastando, fui em direção a Rim que ficou com uma cara que expressava eu sei de tudo, dei um sorriso amarelo e perguntei: - Rim o que houve? Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

Ela me olhou meio sem jeito e respondeu-me:- Nada de mais! Essa Rim esta feliz por você estar a nos acompanhar!

Eu ouvi suas palavras com a tentativa de mudar de assunto, mas fiquei na minha e tinha certeza que ela sabia ou desconfiava de alguma coisa.

Logo ela disse: - Mãe... quer dizer Kagome você gostaria de ir buscar flores comigo para Sesshoumaru?

Eu respondi com um largo sorriso: -Claro Rim! Também pode me chamar de mãe se você quiser!

Rim rapidamente disse: - Obrigo mamãe, então vamos!

Dei as mãos pra ela e notei que Sesshoumaru estava nos olhando pelo canto dos olhos com um leve sorriso, deixando-me feliz, pois sentia falta do sorriso de meu amado. Logo fui passear com minha nova filhinha.

INUYASHA

Eu estava em busca de Kagome, ela poderia estar em perigo andado sozinha nessa era, porém não sabia se ela ia aceitar

se desculpar comigo, eu havia pisado feio na bola. Andava pensativo, pois antes dela fugir, disse que ia me contar um segredo que ela tinha escondido a muito tempo de nós, - O que será? Dei uma de louco perguntando a mim mesmo.

Logo atrás das árvores veio Shippou perguntando com uma cara de sem vergonha: - Com quem você ta falando?

Eu respondi irritado:- Com ninguém!

–Bah! Além de retardado é louco também! Disse Shippou com um tom de deboche.

Eu cansei da discussão e fui embora bufando para longe  
daquela raposa inútil.

Shippou estava crescido, pois os youkais raposas crescem mais rápido então ele estava alto, com grandes olhos verdes e com cabelos compridos ruivos, mas ainda com a mentalidade infantil de medroso. Sem Kagome por perto ele andava mais insuportável, porque ela cuidava de sua educação e na sua ausência ele se aproveitava para me incomodar.

Depois de toda essa minha reflexão, fui encontrar meus amigos na clareira para voltar a busca. Então quando eu cheguei avistei o pessoal lendo uma carta e pelo meu faro havia sido escrita por Kagome. Fiquei tão feliz que quase pulei em cima deles para me darem o papel.

Quando eles terminaram de ler, me deram o papel com uma expressão estranha de espanto. E comecei a ler as seguintes palavras:

OI PESSOAL, DESCULPA TER IDO EMBORA DESSE JEITO, SEM DAR NENHUMA SATISFAÇÃO, POIS VI QUE VOCÊS ESTAVAM  
DORMINDO E NÃO QUIS ACORDA-LOS, PORTANTO EU DECIDI DEIXAR ESTA CARTA.

EU QUERIA CONTAR A VOCÊS UM SEGREDO MUITO IMPORTANTE, MAS ACABEI SAINDO ANTES DO PREVISTO E EU NÃO SOU CAPAZ DE EXPLICAR A VOCÊS ATRAVÉS DESTA CARTA, POIS ESTE SEGREDO É DE EXTREMA IMPORTÂNCIA SOBRE MEU PASSADO, QUE EU HAVIA MENTIDO HÁ VOCÊS.

E SÓ PRA DEIXAR CLARO, INUYASHA NÃO FOI O ÚNICO MOTIVO DE MINHA PARTIDA, AFINAL JÁ ESTAVA PLANEJANDO IR EMBORA, POIS TENHO ASSUNTOS IMPORTANTES A RESOLVER NESSA ERA, PORÉM INUYASHA ADIANTOU A MINHA PARTIDA IMPEDINDO-ME DE EXPLICAR-ME. GOSTARIA QUE VOCÊS ENCONTRASEM-ME DOIS DIAS DEPOIS DE MEU ANIVERSÁRIO, EM FRENTE AO POÇO COME OSSOS PARA EXPLICAR DETADALHAMENTE OS MEUS MOTIVOS.

OBS: INUYASHA EU NÃO VOU TE PERDOAR  
TÃO CEDO!

Depois de eu ter lido essa carta, fiquei impressionado com Kagome, olhando para o resto do grupo que estava me encarando. Logo perguntei: - O que será que Kagome está escondendo de nós?

Todos responderam ao mesmo tempo suspirando: - Ai não sei!

Todos do grupo estavam diferentes, Shippou estava meio decepcionado por sua mãe ter mentido por tanto tempo, eu também havia notado que Sango estava muito triste, pois Kagome era sua melhor amiga e não havia lhe dito a verdade, porém notava-se que ela sabia que tinha um grande motivo para a mentira. Miroku estava pensativo, porque não tinha a mínima ideia oque Kagome estava escondendo de tão importante. Já eu estava pensando se ela iria me perdoar depois das barbaridades que havia dito.

Depois de um tempo todos nós se reunimos e decidimos que ainda iriamos voltar a procura-la no próximo dia, pois estava muito tarde e precisávamos descanar. Com isso olhei para as estrelas no céu e adormeci.


	6. A Mascara de Kikyo

KAGOME:

Eu estava com Rim em uma clareira recolhendo flores, quando vi a flor de lótus, minha preferida, resolvi pega-la para entregar a Sesshoumaru, assim se lembraria dos velhos tempos em que havia felicidade - Será que ele ainda pensa em mim? Perguntei a mim mesma olhando para o céu estrelado. Rim havia pego várias flores, porem já estava tarde então peguei a mão de Rim e voltamos para o grupo.

Eu já estava com saudades de Sango, Miroku, Shippou e até um pouco de Inuyasha mesmo sendo um baka ele ainda era meu amigo, esse era o ruim de ser um humano, pois tinha o coração mole. Olhando para o céu me lembrei de meus pais que não os via a quase 18 anos, com isso suspirei e algumas lagrimas estavam querendo escapar de meus olhos, mas eu era mais forte que isso.

SESSHOUMARU:

Eu estava olhando a grande quantidade de estrelas que havia naquela noite lembrando de assisti-las com Kioko. Quando senti o perfume de Kagome com Rim a acompanhando, mas eu não tinha muita tolerância com aquela humana, pois ela me despertava desejos carnais e eu não ia trair minha mulher com uma simples humana.

Eu vi elas se aproximando com flores na mão, minha filha me olhou sorrindo e me deu um buque de flores colorido e a miko me deu apenas uma flor, mas não era uma flor qualquer era uma flor de lótus a preferida de minha mulher. Eu olhei serio, elas tinham uma semelhança enorme e por isso a emoção me tomou e eu acabei dizendo: - Obrigado Kagome! Boa noite para vocês!

Ela arregalou os olhos para mim, pois eu nunca tinha dito o seu nome e ela deu um sorriso largo dizendo: - Boa Noite Shessy... Quer dizer Sesshoumaru-sama!

Eu a olhei a pensativo e virei a cara pelo tamanho insulto e voltei novamente a encarar o céu pensando em Kioko.

Eu acabei murmurando e acho que a miko ouviu, porque começou a sorrir: - Ai Kioko quando vou poder ver você de novo? Eu daria qualquer coisa!

Eu rosnei baixo e ela se atreveu fingindo que não havia escutado e foi embora dormir com Rim, mas não dei importância e fiquei de guarda, pois agora durante a noite havia duas humanas há proteger. Olhei as estrelas enquanto eu mergulhava nos meus pensamentos.

SANGO:

Todos estavam dormindo menos Inuyasha. Eu tinha quase certeza que ele estava se encontrando com Kikyo, pois ele nunca iria aprender. Sempre era assim, ele acha que a gente não sente a falta da sua presença , - Que burro! Falei a mim mesma. Mas agora ele deveria aprender a respeitar mais Kagome, pois vai chegar uma dia que ela não vai aceitar mais as desculpas do cara de pau do a mim mesma olhando para o céu pensativa.

Havia ficado um pouco triste com Kagome, mas tinha certeza que minha amiga não haveria escondido isso de nós por motivos bestas. Ela não era como Inuyasha, egoísta, mimado, mentiro e falso. Mesmo ela tendo nos enganado eu ainda a ajudaria, eu confio nela, pois ela era como uma irmã como Kohaku e não queria perde-la como ele. Eu dei um suspiro longo com isso resolvendo fazer o café da manhã, pois o pessoal já ia acordar e deveríamos continuar em busca de nossa amiga.

INUYASHA:

Eu havia acordado cedo, antes dos raios de sol aparecerem nessa manhã, pois queria me encontrar com Kikyo, mesmo ela sendo o motivo de Kagome ter fugido, eu a amava e não podia fazer nada. Eu sei que era egoísta, mas eu era assim e ninguém poderia me mudar.

Eu queria pedir a Kagome a joia de quatro almas para tornar minha amada humana, mas não tinha cara de pau suficiente para pedir esse favor depois do que eu havia feito. Ela estava muito magoada eu teria sorte de ela perdoar-me e pedir isso serio cumulo.

Quando avistei Kikyo, ela deu um sorriso, mas não era o mesmo de sempre, estava tão tão frio de dar arrepios. Fiquei pensativo com isso, não era como o de Kagome. Seu sorriso era reconfortante e alegre.

Ela chegou e disse num sussurro: – Oi Inuyasha!

Eu nem percebi que estava com cara de entediado e respondi:- Oi Kikyo!

– Bah, você não me ama mais? Inuzinho... Disse Kikyo.

Eu respondi: - Claro que eu te amo querida, só estou meio aéreo!.

Logo dei um beijo intenso nela, mas não senti absolutamente nenhuma sensação ou emoção. Depois de amassos eu me despedi de Kikyo, muito pensativo, pois não sentia mais nenhuma emoção por ela e me perguntei: - Sera que amo Kagome?

Logo voltei meio assustado para o acampamento por essas possibilidades de não amar mais Kikyo. Todos me encararam se entre-olhando e notaram minha cara de preocupação, mas não comentaram absolutamente nada. Com isso todos juntaram seus pertences e continuaram a viajem.

KIKYO

– Aquela youkai maldita, me paga! Inuyasha não continua o mesmo, ele não me ama como antes!. Não acredito que mandar aquela bruxa mata-la não funcionou! Resmunguei.

– Ela é uma desgraçada que nem os malditos pais dela! Porque ela tem que ser tão atraente? Porra primeiro a mãe dela rouba o Taikara de mim e agora é a filha dela! - Gritei para mim.

Pensei um pouco e me lembrei que ela é casada, mas Inuyasha é percistente e vejo que ela não sente nada por ele, ele deveria me amar. Então resolvi mandar a filha da bruxa fazer o trabalho, pois elas estão me devendo um favor, por não a liquidarem totalmente da outra vez. -Hahahahah vou mata-la dessa vez! - Gritei na floresta, sumindo no nevoeiro.


End file.
